Read Between the Lines
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: "Duuuuude!" Geoff shouted with excitment as he read over the conversation that had been going during class. "She totally digs you."   "Ya think?" Duncan asked, turning to his friend.   "Duncan, man, read between the lines."


**Read Between the Lines**

"Hey, Princess." Duncan purred, leaning against the locker next to Courtney's. The brunette rolled her eyes, but had a playful smile on her lips. Lucky for her, the locker door was separating the two, so Duncan couldn't see the look on Courtney's face.

"What now, Duncan?" She asked, pretending to be annoyed with his presence. Courtney was scrambling through her locker, not really looking for anything, just delaying the time so she could talk to Duncan a bit more. "I have to get to class." She told him.

"Sure, sure, Princess." Duncan smirked, looking up and down the hallway. "I just wanted to ask if you got the...uh...History homework done." Courtney paused, bringing her head out the locker and shutting the door. She gave Duncan a puzzled look, which he didn't understand.

"History homework? What History homework?" She asked, trying to remember if they had, had an assignment. Nope, they hadn't.

"Oh!" Duncan gasped, acting shocked. "We don't have any? I could have sworn..." The delinquent trailed off as Courtney raised an eyebrow at him. She was knew he had only stopped to talk because he wanted to, not because they had History homework. "Nice chatting, Princess. Talk to you later."

_**xxx**_

Courtney reached up and placed a hand on the back of her head. She turned around and saw a white piece of folded paper lying on the empty desk behind her. The prep looked up, but everyone was half-asleep. So, she took the paper and opened it.

'Hey Princess, looking good ;)'

-D

A smirk spread across Courtney's mouth. She secretly loved it when Duncan gave her a bit of attention, especially when he stopped her by her locker to ask about 'homework'. It was like a routine, Duncan would always stop by her locker whilst she was there, ask about something ridiculous, then walk off, leaving Courtney thinking about him.

'OGRE!'

-C

Courtney scribbled on the paper and when the teacher wasn't looking, she threw it at Duncan. It hit him in the face, knocking him out of his fantasy world. The brunette giggled to herself as she focused her attention back on the board. A few moments later, she felt the paper hit her again.

'You know you love me'

-Admit it!

The C.I.T smirked again, she did love him. But he wasn't about to find that out.

'As if!'

-Never!

The two were at war. Constantly trying to get each other to admit their true feelings about each other, but neither would break down their barrier. It was a never ending cycle of flirting and everyone around them pointing out the obvious; they were madly in love with each other!

'So, I guess you don't wanna go see a movie tonight with me?'

-Sexy thing

'Of course not! Unless you're up for a romantic 'chick flick' as you would put it'

-Keep Dreaming

'If that's what you wanna watch, I'll pick you up at 5'

-I will because you're there

'Whatever'

-Pervert!

Courtney felt the paper hit the back of her head again, but as she turned around to pick it up, another hand met it. The brunette looked up to see her English teacher with a scowl on her face.

"Passing notes, Courtney?" Courtney looked down to the floor, ashamed of herself. "Maybe it's something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Miss." She mumbled, not facing her teacher. Mrs. Jones opened up the paper and read it to herself. She then crumpled it up and threw it in the trash.

"Concentrate more on the work and less on what movie you and Mr. Evans are going to see tonight." Courtney's face flushed red with embarrassment. The whole class gasped and giggled, shocked that the two had actually come to an agreement. "Courtney, can you tell me what we're learning today?"

"Reading between the lines." The prep said, looking up the board. She was still embarrassed.

"Correct."

_**xxx**_

A pale hand reached down into the trash can and pulled out the piece of paper. Another hand reached out and uncrumpled it, trying to get rid of the creases.

"Duuuuude!" Geoff shouted with excitment as he read over the conversation that had been going during class. "She totally digs you."

"Ya think?" Duncan asked, turning to his friend.

"Duncan, man, read between the lines."

A/N: YES! This is officially my 40th published story/songfic/oneshot! I am so happy! LOL!

YAY! I hope you liked it, I worked hard-ish on it ;) LOL!

I got the idea from looking through my song library and seeing Unwritten by Natasha Bedingfield...So, this is what I got from that ;) LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
